


BRO I AM LOVING ALL THESE BAU GROUPCHATS

by Hi_im_your_biggest_loser



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_im_your_biggest_loser/pseuds/Hi_im_your_biggest_loser
Summary: I am loving all these bau groupchats. But if someone would make a hotch/reid as a main pairing, I would literally love you forever. Anyway please keep up these bau groupchats.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	BRO I AM LOVING ALL THESE BAU GROUPCHATS

These are literally my therapy. Please keep up the good work. ❤❤❤


End file.
